Jack and the Beanstalk
interviewing the Giant.]] Jack and the Beanstalk is an fairy tale based upon the tale Jack the Giant-killer. First printed in 1807, Joseph Jacobs' 1890 version is the most commonly reprinted version today. The story has been adapted and referenced for generations. William Shakespeare quoted the giant's "Fee! Fie! Foe! Fum!" in King Lear and Stephen Sondheim used Jack and his trips up the beanstalk as part of his Broadway musical Into the Woods. Mickey Mouse had an animated version in 1947's Fun and Fancy Free (narrated by Edgar Bergen, Charlie McCarthy and Mortimer Snerd), and other cinematic interpretations include Bugs Bunny, Abbott and Costello, The Three Stooges and Gene Kelly. Adaptations * Jack and the Beanstalk: The Real Story * On Sesame Street, Jack and the Beanstalk has been featured in numerous skits throughout the series. ::*Sesame Street News Flash: Kermit climbs up the famous beanstalk, passes Jack on the way down, and encounters a giant (Jerry Nelson in a cameo). ::*In a season 22 episode, following a reading by Mike, Elmo imagines his own retelling of the story as "Elmo and the Beanstalk." ::*Jack and his beanstalk were the central story of episode 4211 References * In The Sesame Street Dictionary, the Sesame Street Players put on a pageant about the fairy tale, with Ernie as Jack and Bert as the Beanstalk. * They once again perform the story in We're Counting on You, Grover!, with Ernie was again playing Jack, with Telly Monster as the cow and Bert playing his Mother. * Chicago wants to buy a book about vegtables from Hooper's Store, but when he can't purchase a copy of "Snow White and the Seven Potatoes" or "Little Red Rutabaga," he settles for a copy of Jack and the Beanstalk in episode 3196 of Sesame Street. * In the Sesame Street video Elmo and Abby's Birthday Fun!, accident prone Jack reveals that he is the Jack in Little Jack Horner, Jack and Jill and Jack and the Beanstalk. * The cast of Sesame Street tell the story of Jack and the Beanstalk in The Sesame Street Fairy Tale Album. The recording was also released as a single in 1977. *Elmo asks Susan to read him Jack and the Beanstalk in Episode 2914 of Sesame Street. * Prairie Dawn interviews Jack's beans who go on strike in one edition of "Fairy Tales Today." * The forth issue of Muppet Magazine features a preview of a film adaptation in "Coming Attractions with Statler and Waldorf." * Jack is featured in the storybook Around the Corner on Sesame Street. * The book Storybook ABCs features Grover as Jack, Gladys as his cow, and Lefty the Salesman trying to peddle candy beans to Jack. *In the Sesame Street video Let's Eat!: Funny Food Songs, the goose's golden eggs from the story are among the memorabilia Mr. Johnson sees at Planet Storybook. * In the Mopatop's Shop episode "Mac and the Lollystalk," Mac the Giant would like some giant beans, but Mopatop only has small ones so Ginorman the gardener plants one to grow into a giant beanstalk. * The Sesame Street 1977 Calendar features an illustration of Jack and the Beanstalk which was reprinted in The Sesame Street Library Volume 4. * In an animated spoof, Jack waters a lowercase "b" which grows into a "b-stalk." He climbs it and arrives to the Land of B. * The Sesame Street ABC Storybook featured "Bert and the Beanstalk," which is also featured in The Sesame Street Library Volume 1 and The Sesame Street Treasury Volume 2. * Rosita and the Beanstalk is another storybook adaptation of the fairy tale, with Rosita taking on the role of the beanstalk climber. * The Dinosaurs comic book featured the story "Nana Ethyl's Dinosaur Tails: Baby and the Beanstalk," with the cast of the show playing all the roles. * Muppet Babies told their version of the story in the Big Book of Nursery Rhymes & Fairy Tales. * Baby Fozzie played the part of Jack in a Muppet Babies PVC figure set featuring nursery rhymes and fairy tales. * The fairy tale was referenced in The Muppets on Puppets during the story of "Cinderella", where Hansel tries selling his cow, Gretel, who can jump over the moon. * The second issue of the Muppet Babies comic book features the story "Kermit and the Beanstalk." *Andy the Armadillo was to star in a Jack and the Beanstalk closing number at The Muppet Theatre in the book Two for the Show. * In episode 103 of Little Muppet Monsters, Boo Monster attempts to conjure the Golden Goose that lays golden eggs from the story inside a cupboard, but instead summons a moose. Connections *Jean Stapleton played the Giantess in the Faerie Tale Theatre episode. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Fairy Tales Category:Literary References